


Diamonds and Emeralds

by lolhahahano



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slight book reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano
Summary: Fiyero has been interested in gemstones for a while.. for a good reason. Fiyeraba one-shot. un-betaed, mistakes are mine.Cross-posted from FF.net





	Diamonds and Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I’VE NEVER SEEN WICKED LIVE BUT HALLELUJAH FOR BOOTLEGS. anyway so i'm like obsessed with Wicked right now, it's not even funny. also i'm currently writing this while I still have other unfinished one shots to complete.
> 
> notes- birthdays of elphaba and fiyero are slightly significant dates to wicked (musical). took a bit of research but it fit. try to guess what/who they correspond to.  
> /answers are below following the fic/
> 
> enjoy and toooodles.
> 
> PS THIS IS SHIZ AU. yay.
> 
> written in 3rd.

Elphaba and Fiyero were currently having a study session in Fiyero’s dorm room in preparation for Winter finals.

Scratch that.

Elphaba was currently studying while Fiyero took a so called “study break” by reading an old book of his childhood describing minerals and gems. He was presently obsessed with one gem in particular.

She flitted her eyes every ten minutes since he started his “break” and eventually gave up by slamming her textbook closed and shouted.

“Fiyero! It has been an hour and a half since you started your ‘break’! Do you not want to pass your finals!?”

Fiyero jumped at her shouting and gave her a sheepish smile by shrugging his shoulders. 

“Studying is hard?” He replied. She rolled her eyes at that comment. “No. It's not.” She tugged the book out his hands but he held his grip.

“Maybe for you it isn't because you loved studying” He smirked, shifting in his seat. “I bet you love it more than me!” 

She bends over, giving him a kiss on the cheek and plopping his heavy textbooks into his lap.  
“Well, you are a close third.” Elphaba says with a smile.

“Then who's the first and second?” Fiyero is curious to find out more about his green girl. 

“Nessa first and then studying.” She sits back down, going back to her studies.

“Ah Fae, I'm wounded.” He leans back in his seat, draping his hand over his face in dramatic way. Elphaba can't help but giggle which Fiyero loved.

“Why are you reading that book anyways? Does the future King of Vikus want to become a mineralogist suddenly?” She questions him. 

He raises his face from the book, feeling he's been caught. “Well… I've always been intrigued as a little kid and I recently found this book during a trip back home.”

“So…?” She pushes the subject curiously but Fiyero knows she's doesn't get it. 

“So, like you know there are gemstones for your birth month?” Her eyes light up, wanting to know new knowledge.

“Huh, I didn’t know that actually.” Elphaba admits. “What's my birthstone then, Fiyero?”

Fiyero already knows the answer but decides to tease her. “Well, when is your birthday?”

“Really, Fiyero.” She deadpans. “We've been dating for almost two years and you've known that my birthday is May 28th. Heck, you even made a big deal out of it the whole day!” Exclaiming with her hands in the air.

Fiyero smirks and can't hold in his laughter. “Jeez Fae, I'm just joking with you.” He pretends to scan the page of birthstones.

“Let's see here. May. May. May. Ah here, May!” He watches her reaction. “Well Miss Thropp, looks like your birthstone is an… EMERALD!” He says with a dramatic voice.

Elphaba is quiet for about a few minutes which concerns Fiyero because she is never quiet for so long near him. Suddenly, the silence is broken by a shrill, girlish laugh.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, YERO!” She laughs some more holding her stomach. “There is NO WAY in Oz that my birthstone is an emerald.” 

Fiyero gives a small smile and turn the giant, wide open book to her so she can see for herself. If Elphaba could get less greener, she would right at this very moment. Eyes growing large in size and gaping with her mouth wide open. She jumps up and snatches the book out his hands.

“Bu-bu-but, that can't be true!” She stammers, somehow unable to process this information.

He smirks again. “Well, like you said Fae, if it's written by educated people who know the facts, it must be true.” Using her own words against her, classic. 

“Shut it, Tiggular.” Elphaba says as her face is still buried the book. Abruptly, she pulls her face out of the book after 2 minutes. “When is your birthday, Fiyero? You've never told me yours.”

“Mine, Miss Fae, is April 15th.” She scans the page for April’s birthstone.

“So your birthstone is a diamond?” She gives him a questioning look. He nods his head in agreement and fiddles around with a green velvet box in his pocket.

Elphaba thoughts of diamonds lead her another question. “So that's the reason why you have diamonds tattoos?”

Fiyero stands up and stretches from his seat, dropping the textbooks carelessly. “Part of it.” He scratches his head in thought. “It's also part of Vikuian tradition for the Royal sons to have diamond tattoos. I guess I was lucky?”

“Well Yero, I think that is a beautiful tradition.” She walks over to him, picking up the textbooks and gives him a soft kiss. 

Fiyero places his forehead on her and stares, knowing Elphaba is the girl of his dream. “I was hoping we could start a new tradition too Fae. Together.”

“Like what, Yero?” She whispers back, eyes still fluttered closed, leaning into his chest. 

“Like this one.” He steps back but holds her arms so she doesn't fall and gets down on one knee.

It takes her a second to register the scene but once she takes it all in, she cries tears of joy, something she's never done before.

“Fae, I know we didn't start off great but as soon as I saw you, you were a stunning emerald and still are.” 

He opens the green box to reveal a gorgeous ring with both a diamond stone slightly above an emerald one wrapped with diamond leaves.

“But as soon as you let me in, you changed life for good. I'm not longer that dancing-through-life boy, I am a smart man, all thanks to you.” 

She laugh cries, knowing this is true.

“My parents love you and even consider you as a daughter-in-law and I want to make that real too, So Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you marry me?” 

She wants to say yes right away but one thought or one person exactly keeps her doing so.

“What about my Father? I doubt he'll approve.” She holds his hands tightly, showing she is scared.

Fiyero stands up, brushing away her tears and cupping her cheek. “Don't worry Fae, with the help of my parents. your Father reluctantly approved.” 

She closes her eyes and take a deep breath to calm down. “Okay.”

“So you'll marry me?” He looks at her lovingly, but with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Fiyero I will marry you.” She smiles, tears of joy reappearing. He slides the stunning ring on the left hand, smiling back at her.

“Sweet Oz, I've waited for this moment since I talked to you.” He whispers, dipping her into a slow and sweet kiss.

While they were preoccupied, Galinda was skipping down to Fiyero’s room to get him and Elphaba for a lunch meet-up.

“Elphieeeeee. FiFiiiii. You guys promised to meet up for lunch and both of you are late!” She swings the door open and is met with a peculiar sight.

“OH MY OZ!” Galinda squeals making both Fiyero and Elphaba almost fall on to floor.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't know you two were busy but come on, we are late for lunch with Boq and Nessa. Oh Elphie, I love your new ring, it's so Ozmopolitan! Where did you get it?”

Galinda does a double take at the ring. It's on the left hand, ring finger and-

“AHHHH!” Shrieking making both of them wince. “ELPHIE WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?”

Boq and Nessa who were slowly trailing behind, come in a moment later after hearing Galinda. 

“Galinda, what happened?” Frightened faces on the two. Galinda skips joyfully over Elphaba and holds her left hand up, pointing to the ring.

“This happened, Nessa! Your sister is getting married!” Fiyero gives a sheepish look and rubs his neck, embarrassed.

He leans to his fiancée and whispers. “Honestly, I didn't plan for it to go this way.” She glares back.

Boq, who has been silent for whole time, jumps and punches his fist in the air. “I WIN THE BET! YES!” 

Everyone else in the room stares at him and he falters. “Oops.. Um I'm going to wait outside.” And he slips out of the room.

Elphaba walks over to her sister and crouches to her level. “Nessa, I know that this was all so sudden but if you don't want me to mar-”

“Fabala, you deserve your happy ending. And it's your choice if YOU want to marry Fiyero.” Nessa smiles, knowing her sister love him truly.

The two sisters hug tightly. “Thank you Nessa.”

Galinda, with a slight smile on her face speaks up again. “Well, I'm guessing you two want your privacy but we have a lunch to go to! So five minutes!” And wheels out Nessa into hallway and closes the door.

Fiyero lets out a deep breath and falls back on the sofa. 

“Well, that was crazy.” He tousles his hair and she laughs.

“Even crazier than asking my Father for his blessing?” She pulls him up, knowing Galinda will come back in if they don't come out.

“Yep, crazier.” He holds her close, foreheads touching. “But it's all for you, Fae.”

She laughs more and he captures her lips in a sweet kiss. Suddenly Elphaba breaks away.

“You know everyone will know about our engagement by tomorrow morning because of Galinda, right?” Raising her eyebrow.

“Let her.” Giving her another soft kiss. 

“Because I want everyone to know you're my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW..
> 
> this has to be the longest one shot i've ever wrote and this was over 2 months.
> 
> heheh i'm actually proud of myself for doing this even though my shoulder started to hurt and its 11:37pm right now but whateva, whateva.
> 
> fun fact- emerald is also my birthstone so i used that as a base for the story! 
> 
> anyone guess what the dates mean?? if not here are the answers!!
> 
> elphaba’s birthday- may 28th; reference to wicked’s pre-broadway premiere date in san fran. (may’s birthstone is also emerald. hahaha)
> 
> fiyero’s birthday- april 15th; reference to caissie levy’s birthday who is a former elphaba from the tour.(april’s birthstone is a diamond and used inspiration from the book i.e the tattoos)
> 
> the engagement idea came later after seeing jackie kennedy’s engagement ring (which is absolutely beautiful!) while researching for this one shot. 
> 
> im a bit rusty when it comes to dialogue in fanfics so sorrry!! but thank you for reading this and please review! it makes me a better writer!!!
> 
> toodlesss~~


End file.
